japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tiffany Vollmer
Tiffany Vollmer (born on July 22, 1973) is currently a American film producer, and make up artist. She is a former voice actress. She was best known for voicing Bulma in the Dragon Ball franchise. As a voice actress, Vollmer was cast as Bulma in 1999 for the English version of the third season of Dragon Ball Z, and went on to voice the character for the remainder of the series. She also voiced Bulma in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT. Even doing her in 11 films, 1 TV special, and 13 video games. She did minor voices in Yu Yu Hakusho and in Case Closed. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Case Closed – Betsy (Ep. 59 & 60) *Dragon Ball – Bulma, the Brunette Girl (Ep. 20), the Female Spectator (Ep.28), the Rich Wife (Ep. 69) & an unnamed Son (Ep. 30) *Dragon Ball Z – Bulma & Groupie (Ep. 247) *Dragon Ball GT – Bulma & Bulma Leigh aka Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Ep. 64 only) *Yu Yu Hakusho – Manager (Ep. ???) & Dark Tournament Computer (Ep. 65) Anime Films *'Dragon Ball movie 3' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball movie 4' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 1' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 2' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 3' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 4' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 6' – Additional Voice *'Dragon Ball Z movie 8' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 9' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' – Bulma & Juliana *'Dragon Ball Z movie 13' – Bulma *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2' – Future Bulma *Invasion Anime – Bulma & Herself *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3: Behind the Scream – Bulma & Herself *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Origins – Bulma *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Bulma (final performance) *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Bulma (debut) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Future Bulma Quotes *(About Bulma) "I've been with Bulma for so long. She just comes naturally to me!". *"I love doing make up" Knownable Roles *'Bulma' (1995 – 2010) *'Future Bulma' in DBZ *'???' in ??? Trivia *Her bloodtype is ???. *Her star sign is a Cancer. *Her hobbies are fishing & sailing. *Her music idol is Audry Hepburn. *She wanted to be a singer. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Ox or as others call it the Bull. *She now lives in New Orleans. *She worked on a horror film in 2006 with Laura Bailey. *Loves being a movie producer. *Still attends Comic Con for her DBZ fans. *She is also a make up artist, and stage actress. *It's unknown if she is marry or if she has children. *She graduated from the University of North Texas. Films :As a producer *Placebo :As a actress *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES